Predator: Hunter's Sport
by LongLiveI
Summary: Batman, Superman, and Black Canary find themselves on an alien planet. They have been captured and are being hunted by the Super Predators for the ultimate hunting challenge. With their powers restrained and equipment gone, the three will be forced to use whatever they can to survive. More coming soon. Hope you enjoy.


Superman was lying in a thick jungle canopy. It was so thick that the sun could barely shine through. He was past out and had various cuts across his body. His uniform was damaged and his cape was missing. His eyes slowly open as he awoke. He sat up and could not remember much. He looked around and did not recognize his surroundings.

"Where am I," he asked as he stood up. He tried hard to remember how he got there, but couldn't remember anything. He began to notice his injuries and than he saw something. It was some kind of high tech band attached to his left forearm.

"What is this?" Superman examine the it, but as he did something was creeping up behind him. It was some kind of extraterrestrial like hog. Superman heard it coming and turn around. It snarled at him with its eye filled with a desire for Superman's flesh. Superman was cautious of the creature, but was going to use his heat vision to immobilize it. As he charged his eyes the device on his forearm began to drain him, causing the muscles in his left arm to retract and tighten.

"What the," he said. As he was stunned, the creature attacked him. Superman hit it with a right hook that hurt it, but not enough to stop it's quest to make him his meal. Superman shook his left arm a bit in hopes it would loosen up. The creature rushed him again, knocking Superman down, and toppling him. Superman fought to keep the beast from tearing into his flesh as it boasted it's jagged teeth. Superman managed to use his strength to toss the creature off of him. Superman levitated off the ground and attempted to fly, but again the device detained him. He fell and grabbed his left arm as it tensed up again. The creature was going to attack him when another showed up. This one was slightly bigger. The two beast then faced each other as it seem neither of them wanted to share in the feasting of the Superman. Superman saw this as an opportunity to escape. Superman dashed into the forest, but ran at his regular speed seeing that the device on his arm prevented him from using his powers. The creatures saw him escaping, but were to selfish to let the other pursue him. So they attacked each other, with the second beast easily tearing the other one to shreds. It then track Superman's sent, hawking him down. Superman could hear the creature coming. He made it to a lighter part of the jungle were it was more open, but also a dead end as a cliff side block his way. It wasn't to high, but as the beast cornered him, he didn't have time to climb up. He then pick up a stick as he was force to face the creature. As it rushed him, an arrow came out of no wear, striking the beast in its thick neck. As it shrieked in pain, another arrow hit the creature dead in its right eye. The creature fled back into the thick part of the jungle and disappeared into the darkness.

"Seemed like you needed a hand," echoed a voice behind him. Superman turn around and look up the cliff. Their was a man standing at the top. He used his hand to shade his eyes from the sun to have a better look at him and realized who he was.

"Bruce," he asked, somewhat realizing it was his friend.

"Clark," he replied somewhat surpised. He threw down a vine, implying for Superman to climb up. Superman climb the rope, and once he got near the top, Batman grab his hand and pulled him up.

"Thanks for the help," Superman said. He notice that Batman was not wearing his uniform, but instead was wearing some type of armor. He had a bow in his hand and what look like a hand made sword strapped to his back. He had a bandage around his left leg and one on his cheek.

"Where are we," Superman asked as he gazed over the strange looking jungle.

"I don't know where we are, but I know where we are not," Batman replied.

"What do you mean?" Superman asked, curious of Batman's answer. Batman looked at him strangely and confused.

"Clark, what do you exactly remember?" Batman asked.

"Not much really. I woke up down there with this thing on my arm."

"You don't remember them putting that on you?"

"No," Superman replied and then continue, "You know what this is?"

Before he could reply, Batman notice something moving down below. It was invisible, but the angle bending of the grass gave it away. Batman knew he and Superman were being watch.

"Clark, when I give the word I want you to run," he said as he slowly took out an arrow. Superman was confused, but knew Batman was serious. So he waited til Batman gave the order.

"Now," he yelled. Superman sped past Batman as he fired the arrow at the observer. Batman then turn as fast as he could and followed Superman as they ran for their lives.

"What is going on," Superman questioned as they were dashing threw the trees.

"I'll explain later. Keep running!"

As they were running, something was trailing them. It was invisible and big. It fired a red beam that cut through a tree like a knife through butter. The tree was about to fall on Batman. By instinct, Superman lifted his hands to catch the tree. To his surprise, he was using his super strength and the device on his arm didn't activate. Superman toss the tree in the opposite direction they were running. The tree flew through the air and it was diced in half as if someone was standing their. Superman was shocked. He didn't see anyone or anything there.

"Clark, come on," yelled Batman has he continued to run. Superman followed. The two came across a deep stream that flowed into a waterfall. Batman hopped into the water and Superman followed suit. The water came up to their waste, but didn't slow them down as they ran with the current.

"What do we do now," yelled Superman as they were drawing near the drop off.

"We Jump," Batman replied. He turn and fired an arrow as Superman jump first. The arrow stop in then air as if it was caught. Batman let himself drift off into the current, and down into the waterfall. Superman hit the water hard, sunk under, and swam to the top. Batman fell in next. Superman saw land and began to swim towards it. Bruce's head popped out of the water.

"Bruce, this way!"

Bruce saw were Superman was directing him. He looked up to see if they were still being followed.

"Bruce, come on!"

Batman swam to land and walked out of the water. They both were soaking wet.

"Follow me," Batman said as he wiped the water from his face.

Batman took Superman to an isolated cave that was disguised by a couple of well placed bushes. He started a fire and began to cook pieces of the strange animal that attack Superman earlier. They sat as Batman began explaining to Superman what happen.

"So tell me, what is this place," asked Superman as he watched Batman cook the meat.

"Some kind of alien planet," Batman replied.

"How did we get here?"

"We were captured," Batman replied as he took the meat from over the flame. He stuck a stick through two pieces. He hand one to Superman man.

"Uh, I think I'll past," he said.

"You need the strength," Batman pleaded. Superman did not want to eat the flesh of a strange animal, but knew Batman was right. Superman took the meat and took a small bite. The meat was tough and chewy. Superman made a face, but continued to eat due to the fact that he had eaten worst.

"Alien hunters captured six of us from Earth. You, Hal, Slade, Sandra, Author, and me. They studied us extensively and knew our strengths. They found a way to neutralize us individually. They took Hal's ring, Slade's weapons, and my utility belt seeing we had no power. You and Sandra were given power restrains and Author was kept away from any form of water."

"So that is what it is for," Superman said as he looked at the device on his forearm, "If there are six of us, then were are the others?"

"Slade ventured on his own and Sandra is in another part of the cave I found."

"What about Hal and Author?"

"They're dead Clark," Batman replied hanging his head.

"What happen," demanded Superman.

"We found Author killed by one of the aliens and fed to creatures In the desert."

"And Hal," Superman said angrily.

"He died saving me and Bruce," said a soft voice. Superman looked over to see it was Black Canary. Unlike Batman, she was wearing her usual hero outfit. She also had on a gauntlet with daggers attached, shin guards with designs that matched Batman's armor, and a device around her neck that look like the device attached to his arm.

"Sandra," Superman said. Although he felt great grief from the lost of two of his closes friends, seeing Black Canary calm him a bit.

"I'm so happy to see that you are alive. We didn't know what happen to you," she said.

"What do you mean," Superman asked as he didn't know what she was talking about.

"You didn't tell him," Sandra said to Bruce.

"I was getting to that."

"What happen to me, and why can't I remember?"

"You attacked one of the aliens when he was programming the device on your arm. It resulted in an explosion that sent you plummeting to the planet. We all thought you were dead seeing that your powers were neutralize. My guest is that the device wasn't fully completed when you fought back."

"Yea. That may explain why I still have my strength," Superman replied and then continued, "But its strange that I don't remember any of this. I must have been out for days."

Batman and Black Canary look at each other. This alarmed Superman.

"What is it," he asked.

"We've been here for seven months Clark," Sandra answered. Superman was shocked.

"Seven months? How?"

Superman's question went unanswered. The cave fell silent as the conversation seemed to die.

"How do we get off this planet," Superman asked, trying to change the subject. Black Canary hung her head in pity. Batman stare into the fire with anger and a sense of hopelessness.

"We can't Clark," he replied.

"Their must be way," He said, "Bruce. Sandra. We can't just sit her and wait til these aliens hunt us down and kill us."

"We tried Clark," Batman replied. Superman got angry.

"Then we are trying again. I may not remember how I got here, but I do remember us being heroes. I'm getting off of this planet one way or another."

"How, the aliens are the only ones with the technology to leave," Sandra added. Superman stood up, setting the meat aside.

"Like I said, I'm getting us out of here and it starts with getting this thing off my arm," he said raising his forearm up showing her the device.

"But it doesn't come off, and none of us have the powers or equipment to fight them."

"They didn't totally get rid of all my powers. We have a fighting chance," Superman said with confidence. He saw that the situation had taken their hope; and even though he wasn't sure they could make it out alive, he had to give them some form of faith.

As the three conversed in the cave, something was roaming the jungle. As it rained, It hunted down and gutted a alien hog. It took off its mask revealing its face as its dreadlocks lay on its shoulders. It ate the raw insides of the creature and roared in the night. The hunt was on.


End file.
